<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not for public consumption by sweetbun_trio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201130">not for public consumption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbun_trio/pseuds/sweetbun_trio'>sweetbun_trio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almyra (Fire Emblem), Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbun_trio/pseuds/sweetbun_trio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annette saves her dances for one special person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not for public consumption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A drabble for Annette Rarepair Week fitting the prompt 'Post-Game' for Day 5.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, what if you just do an old classic?” Khalid coaxes the Queen. He has been lounging on the bed, idly looking at some documents while waiting for her to return from the School of Sorcery, but he sets aside his work at the sight of his wife. “How about the palm tree song?”</p>
<p>“But I’m so tired,” Annette moans. </p>
<p>Today had been the first day of a new year and Annette had walked in the door a few moments ago looking bedraggled and discouraged. Her hair was a bit frizzy and the beginnings of shadows had appeared under her eyes as her posture sagged. In spite of Annette’s cheerful nature and determination to press ahead through obstacles, this little dip in her mood happens at the start of every new school year. And then, soon enough, she and the other teachers and the students quickly find their footing and any hiccups on the first day or so are promptly forgotten. </p>
<p>A cool evening breeze flutters the curtains as he says, “I would like nothing more than for you to peacefully fall asleep in my arms within the hour. But first, where’s the indomitable spirit of yours? By the end of the week, you’ll have everything more than under control, Annette.”</p>
<p>Khalid knows that Annette’s mood will pick right up with a song—one of her brightest and happiest ones, preferably.</p>
<p>And a dance.</p>
<p>He also knows she occasionally sings (sometimes without even realizing) when she’s going about her day. The sound of her voice can often be heard drifting through the palace on the days they spend together, a sing-song narration of her activities. His advisors and staff have also noticed and commented on it.</p>
<p>But she only ever dances for him. </p>
<p>“Maybe…” Annette trails off as she considers.</p>
<p>“Please?” Khalid asks, as sweetly as he can. “Do it for me? I would be so honored to be graced with a performance from the Queen of Almyra tonight.”</p>
<p>Annette retreats into her dressing room, sticking her tongue out as she looks back over her shoulder at him. When she comes back, changed into a floral sleeveless nightgown, she sighs. It’s a playfully mock-defeated sound because she’s going to easily give in, and she knows that he knows she will. </p>
<p>“Okay okay okay,” she says, pretending to pout, but she can’t suppress the half-smile that tugs at one corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>He makes a show of getting more comfortable on all the silk cushions and coverlets on the big bed. She twirls around and he admires how the golden glow of dying sunset light warms her shoulders, long since covered in so many freckles he can’t count them all. </p>
<p><i>“Out comes the sun, so warm, so bright,”</i> Annette sings, swaying back and forth on each ‘so’ and spinning once more. She moves toward him as she sings on, <i>“We’re on our way, you know we’re alright.”</i></p>
<p>Khalid hums along to the song Annette had written soon after picking up her whole life and coming to Almyra with him. Before then, she had never seen palm trees before and there was so much more sun than in Faerghus, where sprouts had to creepity creep through the cold soil to reach the light. </p>
<p><i>“Paaaalm treeeeeees,”</i> she warbles, <i>“are swaying in the breeze.”</i> </p>
<p>Annette sashays up to the bed, toes pointed each time she raises a foot. She makes and holds eye contact with him, blue-green eyes glinting like polished turquoise. She manages to only stumble a little as she climbs up onto the bed and crawls over to kneel beside him. </p>
<p><i>“And I’m here to say.”</i> Khalid smiles. <i>“We’ll have some fun,”</i> Annette places her hand on the blanket at other side of his hips, leaning forward. <i>“It’s a wonderful day.”</i> They kiss. </p>
<p>He reaches for her. She sighs as his fingers slide up under her copper locks and scratch lightly at the back of her head. Her lips are soft against his, parting as he tilts his head. He pulls her with him as he sinks back into the pillows, breathing in the sweet scent of her perfume. </p>
<p>Their lips part and Khalid turns his attention to her check, her jaw, her neck, her shoulders. He presses his mouth lightly against her skin, trailing kisses as she cuddles against his chest. </p>
<p>“I love that song, and your cute little dance,” he says, burrowing his face into the hair at the crown of her head, “but most of all I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Annette says sleepily. After a few moments, her breathing evens out and Khalid can feel the last of the stress and tension melt from her body as she slips into restful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sweetbun_trio">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>